I Love Him (Flashback of Adore You)
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: Suho yang untuk pertama kalinya mengalami jatuh cinta. Cinta pada pandangan pertama pada mahasiswa berambut pirang yang menurutnya sangat tampan, Oh Sehun. EXO Sehun - Suho (HunHo)


**Title : I Love Him**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Cast : EXO Sehun – Suho (HunHo)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho mendengus kesal saat lagi-lagi Kris mengikutinya. Mahasiswa jangkung itu sepertinya memang tidak puas jika sehari saja tidak menjahilinya. "Jangan mengikutiku terus!" seru Suho kesal. 

Kris tertawa. Bukannya berhenti dirinya justru berlari kearah Suho. "Pulang bersama lagi ya. Hari ini aku membawa mobil. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir kepanasan atau berdesak-desakan di bus." 

Suho menendang tulang kering Kris sekuat tenaga. Membuat sang empunya mengaduh cukup keras. "Pulang saja sana sendiri! Dan jangan menggangguku atau Baekhyun!" serunya. Kemudian dirinya berlari kearah parkiran dimana sang sepupu sudah tampak menunggunya. 

"Dia mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat wajah kesal Suho sejak masuk ke dalam mobil tadi. 

Suho mengangguk. "Dasar menyebalkan. Dia jadi semakin rajin mengikutiku sejak bertemu denganmu." 

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun tertawa. "Sepertinya dia menyukaiku. Harus kuakui kalau dia memang tampan." ucapnya percaya diri. 

"Tapi aku tidak setuju kau bersamanya. Cari saja seseorang yang lebih baik. Yang tidak usil sepertinya." ucap Suho. 

Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Dicubitnya pelan pipi sepupu tersayangnya. "Kita jadi ke kedai es krim kan?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memundurkan mobilnya. 

Suho tidak menjawab. Matanya terus menatap keluar. Kedua tangannya tampak saling meremas. "Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. 

Suho masih tidak menjawab. Membuat kening Baekhyun berkerut. "Suho." panggil Baekhyun seraya menepuk pelan bahu sepupunya. 

"Dia... Siapa?" tanya Suho pelan. 

"Eoh? Dia? Siap..." Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dirinya kini ikut menatap seseorang yang tengah Suho perhatikan. "Kau menyukainya?" 

"Eoh?". Dan pipi Suho sukses merona. Tangannya langsung berusaha menutupi wajahnya. "Ayo pulang Baekhyun." ucapnya malu. Membuat tawa Baekhyun meledak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu adalah kali pertama Suho melihat pujaan hatinya. Seorang mahasiswa tampan dengan tinggi yang hanya berbeda beberapa centi dengan si usil Kris. Yang Suho tahu, itupun dengan sedikit mengingat-ingat apa yang dilihatnya waktu itu, mahasiswa tampan itu berasal dari jurusan yang sama dengannya. Alasannya hanya karena dirinya melihat sebuah gantungan kunci di tas mahasiswa itu. Gantungan kunci yang hanya dijual oleh himpunan mahasiswa jurusannya. 

"Apa dia seangkatan denganku?" gumam Suho. Dirinya kini tengah berjalan seorang diri menuju kelasnya. 

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Suho bisa bertemu lagi dengan mahasiswa tampan itu. Cepat-cepat dirinya berlari ke kelas kosong. Bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Sambil mengintip dengan satu mata, Suho mencoba melihat mahasiswa itu. _'Dia tampan sekali.'_ batinnya. 

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. 

Duagh... 

"Ah." ucap Suho mengaduh. Kening indahnya dengan sangat mulus membentur pintu yang dijadikannya sebagai tempat bersembunyi. 

"Eoh. Maaf maaf. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan seterkejut ini." ucap Kyungsoo seraya ikut mengusap-usap kening Suho. Sementara sang empunya tampak mengerucutkan bibir. "Lagipula kenapa kau bersembunyi seperti ini?" 

"I-itu..." 

"Mengintip seseorang ya?" tebak Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat wajah Suho merona. 

"A-ayo kita ke kelas." ucap Suho malu. Dan hal yang tidak terduga kembali terjadi. Mahasiswa tampan itu ternyata masih berdiri di dekat pintu tempat Suho bersembunyi. Tampak serius mengobrol dengan seorang mahasiswa berwajah cantik. _'Badannya tinggi sekali.'_ batin Suho. Tidak memperhatikan kalau mahasiswa tampan itu baru saja meliriknya. Bahkan ada sedikit rona merah dipipi tirusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau makan siang?" tanya Kyungsoo saat kelas berakhir. 

Suho mengangguk. Tangannya tampak sibuk membereskan alat tulisnya. "Aku mau puding." ucap Suho. 

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Selalu puding." 

Suho terkikik. Segera ditariknya lengan Kyungsoo. Kalau sudah urusan puding, Suho akan sangat cepat. Dirinya bisa menghabiskan tiga cup sekaligus dalam sekali makan. Belum yang dibungkusnya untuk dimakan di apartemen. 

Tapi langkah Suho terhenti saat melihat kantin yang kelewat penuh. Hampir tidak ada tempat kosong tersisa. "Kita mau duduk dimana?" tanyanya lemas. Padahal dirinya sudah sangat ingin menyantap puding kesukaannya. 

"Hm... Kau beli pudingmu saja dulu. Biar aku berkeliling mencari tempat. Bagaimana? Puding kesukaanmu kan tidak bisa menunggu. Aku jamin kalau sekarang stok nya hanya tersisa sedikit. Atau lebih parahnya kau tidak kebagian sama sekali." ucap Kyungsoo menyarankan. 

Suho meneguk liurnya berat. "Baiklah. Semoga pudingnya masih ada." ucapnya pasrah. Ya semoga. 

Dan untunglah puding itu masih ada. Hanya tersisa lima. Ya hanya. Karena biasanya Suho akan membeli tujuh bahkan sepuluh cup. Untuk persediaan di apartemen katanya. Padahal puding itu akan habis dalam satu hari. Dan besoknya ia akan membeli sebanyak itu lagi dengan alasan yang sama. 

"Masih ada?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. 

"Eoh? Hm.. Masih. Kau sudah menemukan tempat duduk?" 

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sudah. Dua orang di depan Luhan baru saja selesai makan." ucapnya yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Suho. Setelah memesan juga. Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk. 

Langkah Suho terhenti saat matanya melihat siapa gerangan yang tengah duduk di kursi yang ditujunya. _'I-itu dia kan?'_ batinnya. 

"Kenapa diam? Ayo duduk." ucap Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih Luhan Sehun sudah menjaga kursi kami." ucap Kyungsoo lagi pada dua mahasiswa dihadapannya. 

_'Luhan? Sehun? Mana yang Luhan? Mana yang Sehun?'_ batin Suho. 

"Suho-ya." panggil Kyungsoo karena Suho yang tak kunjung menempati kursinya. 

Sehun yang mendengar nama itu langsung menegakkan kepalanya. Sadar atau tidak, pipinya kini merona. Hampir sewarna dengan pipi Suho. 

"Eoh. N-ne." ucap Suho terbata. _'Ya Tuhan dia tampan sekali.'_ batin Suho menggila. 

"Nah Suho, kenalkan ini Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka satu angkatan juga dengan kita." ucap Kyungsoo. 

"Hai aku Luhan. Jadi kau yang bernama Suho." ucap mahasiwa berparas cantik sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Suho. 

Dengan gugup Suho menjabat tangan Luhan. "I-iya aku Suho." jawabnya terbata. _'Kalau yang cantik itu Luhan. Berarti yang tampan itu namanya Sehun?'  
_

"Ternyata kau lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan. OUCH!". Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. 

"Kau kenapa Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo. 

Luhan menggeleng. "Terbentur meja. He.." jawabnya dengan mata yang masih menatap Sehun tajam. "Kau suka puding?" tanya Luhan. 

"Bukan suka. Tapi maniak. Segini itu belum ada apa-apanya." jawab Kyungsoo. 

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun kelewat antusias. Membuat Luhan nyaris tersedak minumannya. "Mm m-maksudku..." 

"N-ne. Aku suka puding." ucap Suho. Membuat kening Kyungsoo berkerut. Sepertinya dirinya menyadari sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus sering-sering menghubungiku." ucap Suho manja. Tangannya terus bergelayut di tangan Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun tertawa. Disentilnya pelan kening sepupunya itu. "Akan kuusahakan. Kau tahu kan seperti apa kehidupan pengantin baru. Jadi ya kita lihat saja nanti." 

Suho menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau ikutan berhenti. "Apa kau sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi?" tanya Suho dengan bibir cemberut. Wajahnya tampak sedih. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang harus merelakan permennya diminta orang lain. 

Kembali Baekhyun tertawa. Membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan oleh Kyungsoo. "Jangan membuatnya menangis disini." ucap Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Suho semakin memajukan bibirnya. "Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak akan sempat merindukan sepupu tersayangmu ini Suho-ya. Kau lupa kalau pikiranmu sekarang sudah penuh oleh seseorang?" 

"Eoh?" ucap Suho bingung. 

"Kau bicara apa Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun. 

"Hyung tidak tahu ya kalau Suho kita ini sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Kyungsoo tepat sasaran. 

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan Suho , wajahnya langsung memerah. "K-kau bicara a-apa. S-siapa yang jatuh c-cinta?" tanya Suho mengelak. 

"Woah... Apa dengan mahasiswa tampan berambut pirang yang waktu itu?" tanya Baekhyun. 

"Hyung tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. 

"Ish.. Hentikan!" seru Suho malu. Wajahnya ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak tertawa. 

"Nah sudah jelas kan kalau aku tidak perlu sering-sering menghubungimu." ucap Baekhyun. 

"Tapi..." 

"Kau sudah besar Junmyun-a. Kau bahkan sudah jatuh cinta sekarang." ucap Baekhyun lagi. 

"Baekhyun..." 

"Cepat pergi sana hyung. Aku malas melihat drama percintaan aneh kalian." ucap Kyungsoo. "Soal Suho, serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan menjaganya dan melaporkan jika ada hal-hal aneh padamu nanti." 

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Nah, sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu. Salam untuk pangeran tampanmu itu ya." ucapnya seraya mengedipkan mata pada Suho. Kemudian dirinya berjalan memasuki ruang tunggu dimana Kris tampak sudah selesai melakukan boarding pass. 

Sementara Suho yang wajahnya masih merah padam itu tampak menahan tangisnya. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Baekhyun dirinya memang agak berlebihan. Menganggap Baekhyun adalah kakak yang selalu ada untuknya. Padahal Baekhyun punya kehidupan sendiri. 

"Nah ayo kita pulang. Kalau mau menangis di apartemen saja ya." ucap Kyungsoo seraya merangkul Suho. 

"Kris tidak akan menjahili Baekhyun ku kan?" tanya Suho. "Aku masih tidak terima Baekhyun menikah dengan tiang listrik menyebalkan itu. Aku lebih senang kalau Baekhyun menikah dengan Kai." 

"Kau tahu kan kalau Baekhyun tidak menyukai Kai." 

"Tapi Kai tidak usil. Dia justru sering mengajakku makan." protes Suho. 

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang. "Sudah sudah. Yang menjalani semuanya kan Baekhyun. Jadi biar itu jadi urusan Baekhyun oke?" 

Suho mengangguk pelan. Berharap Baekhyun akan berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi menikah dengan Kris bulan depan. 

**.**

 **.**

 ****

"Jangan melamun terus." tegur Kyungsoo. Mereka tengah berada di kelas sekarang. Perkuliahan sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu. Tapi keduanya masih betah duduk di kelas yang sudah mulai sepi.

Suho menarik napas dalam. "Baekhyun belum menghubungiku." 

"Lalu?" 

"Aku takut Kris menjahilinya terus disana." ucap Suho. 

Giliran Kyungsoo yang menarik napas dalam. "Suho sayang. Kau tahu kan kalau Baekhyun dan Kris akan menikah bulan depan? Nah kau juga jelas tahu kalau saat ini mereka tengah mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Jadi mereka pasti sibuk sekali sekarang." ucap Kyungsoo sabar. "Daripada memikirkan Baekhyun terus. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin. Siapa tahu pudingmu masih ada dan kau bisa bertemu Sehun disana. Ayo!" seru Kyungsoo seraya menarik tangan Suho. 

_'Sehun.'_ batin Suho. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum. 

Belum juga keduanya keluar kelas, yang dibicarakan justru muncul di depan pintu. Memasang wajah terkejut sama seperti Suho. Wajah terkejut yang kemudian diikuti dengan semburat merah di pipi. "H-hai." sapa Sehun terbata. 

"H-hai." jawab Suho terbata juga. Kyungsoo yang melihat kegugupan pada Suho, mati-matian menahan tawanya. Dirinya bahkan meremat tangannya sendiri yang gemas ingin mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu. 

"Mau ke kantin?" tanya Sehun. 

Suho menggeleng kaku. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Aku... Harus ke perpustakaan. Ayo Kyungie." ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo. 

"Eehh. T-tapi kan..." protes Kyungsoo yang terus ditarik oleh Suho. 

Sambil memandang bahu kecil Suho yang kian menjauh, Sehun tampak menarik napas dalam. Dari dalam sakunya dirinya lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi sebuah puding. Puding kesukaan Suho. "Ya sudah ku makan sendiri saja." ucapnya menyerah. Dirinya lalu berjalan kearah kantin. Menghampiri Luhan yang tadi sudah ia buat kesal. 

Sehun tidak tahu kalau Suho berbelok kearah toilet. Mencoba bersembunyi dari rasa gugupnya yang kelewatan. "Woah..." ucap Suho. 

"Kenapa kesini?" protes Kyungsoo. 

"Ish Kyungie." ucap Suho. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan. 

"Seharusnya tadi kau jawab saja iya Suho-ya. Kenapa kau menjawab tidak?" 

"Tapi dia membuatku gugup sekali Kyungie. Lihat, tanganku gemetaran." ucap Suho. 

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo tertawa. Diusaknya rambut Suho saking gemasnya. "Bagaimana Sehun tidak suka padamu." 

"Memangnya dia menyukaiku?" tanya Suho. 

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa mengatakan pada Suho kalau dirinya pernah menangkap basah Sehun yang tengah menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mata berbinar khas orang sedang kasmaran. Tapi... Ah sudahlah.

 **.**

 ****

Sehun pikir kampus sudah benar-benar sepi sekarang. Memang sih ini baru pukul tiga sore, tapi dirinya tidak mengira masih bisa melihat Suho di kampus pada jam seperti ini. Biasanya Suho akan langsung pulang setelah makan siang. Mengingat mereka yang masih mahasiswa semester awal jadi tidak ada perkuliahan sampai sore.

Sambil tersenyum bahagia, Sehun berjalan mendekat. Ia bisa melihat Suho yang tengah menerima telepon. _'Lihat bahunya kecil sekali.'_ batin Sehun. 

"Sunbae!" 

Sehun bisa mendengar seruan Suho. _'Sunbae?'_ batinnya. 

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih?" 

Kening Sehun berkerut. _'Dia menerima telepon dari siapa?'_ batinnya penasaran. 

"Dimana Baekhyun ku?" tanya Suho yang tampaknya mulai kesal. Begitu pikir Sehun. "Sunbae!" serunya lagi. 

Sehun terus berjalan mendekat. Suara Suho yang tadinya tidak terlalu jelas didengar kini justru sangat sangat jelas. Sehun bahkan bisa sedikit mendengar ucapan seseorang yang tengah menghubungi Suho. 

**"Aku kan merindukanmu. Kenapa kau malah menanyakan Baekhyun terus."** ucap seseorang diseberang. 

"Tapi aku mau bicara dengan Baekhyun." ucap Suho. 

**"Tapi yang rindu padamu itu aku bukan Baekhyun."  
**

Kening Sehun semakin berkerut. _'Apa-apaan orang itu?'  
_

"Kututup saja ya teleponnya. Kau menyebalkan sunbae!" ucap Suho. 

**"Hey hey. Jangan tutup teleponnya!"  
**

Dan Suho benar-benar menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sehun lalu mendengar Suho mendengus sebelum menggerutu. "Dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan!" 

"Astaga!" seru Suho saat membalikkan tubuhnya. Dirinya langsung menutup mulutnya saat melihat Sehun tepat dihadapannya. Mata kecilnya sampai membulat. 

Sehun pun demikian. Matanya membulat karena terkejut dengan gerakan Suho. Ia tidak mengira Suho akan berbalik. Padahal dirinyalah yang salah sudah berdiri sedekat ini dengan Suho. Ia bahkan menguping pembicaraan Suho tadi. _'Mati kau Oh Sehun.'_ batinnya mengutuk. 

Suho yang hendak melangkah mundur justru tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dirinya nyaris jatuh kalau saja Sehun tidak memeluk pinggangnya. Tunggu! Sehun memeluk pinggangnya? 

Oh! 

Keduanya semakin membulatkan mata dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Suho yang tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan memeluk pinggangnya. Dan Sehun yang juga tidak menyangka dengan gerak refleknya. 

_'Ya Tuhan.'_ batin Sehun. 

_'Astaga.'_ batin Suho. 

_'Dia manis sekali.' 'Dia tampan sekali.'_ batin Sehun dan Suho bersamaan. 

Mereka tidak tahu kalau ada dua orang dari arah berbeda tengah terkikik puas melihat kejadian tadi. Dua orang yang tidak lain adalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **END  
**

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**


End file.
